High molecular weight homopolymers and copolymers of acrylonitrile are produced on a large scale in industry. They are used, in particular, as a raw material for the production of fibers and threads. The K value of these high molecular weight polymers is as a rule 80 to 90. The polymers are predominantly prepared by the process of precipitation polymerization in an aqueous medium. The redox polymerization process, in which a free radical donor--an inorganic per--compound--is used together with a reducing agent, is usually preferred. For the concept and the determination of the K value, c.f. Fikentscher, Cellulosechemie 13 (1932), 58.
Low molecular weight homopolymers and copolymers of acrylonitrile have already frequently been described. However, it is difficult to compare the results thereby obtained, since the molecular weights M.sub.v determined by viscometry are calculated from the intrinsic viscosity
[.eta.] determined by viscometry using the most diverse equations. Some authors have resorted to osmometric determinations instead of the values determined by viscometry, and give molecular weights M.sub.n as the number-average. As is known, the values for the molecular weights M.sub.v and M.sub.n agree only in the rarest of cases, it being possible, for example, for the value of M.sub.n to be only half the value of M.sub.v. The Fikentscher "K value" is used in the present text as the parameter for characterizing the average size of the molecule. It is an acrylonitrile polymer parameter which is generally customary in the art.
The preparation of acrylonitrile homopolymers with low molecular weights M.sub.v of 21,690 to 8,650 has already been described in Colloid and Polymer Science 256, 1027 (1978). The polymerization is carried out by the solution polymerization process in dimethylformamide, using an organic azo compound as a free radical donor. In this process, the end product is obtained in solution and must still be isolated in an expensive manner. Such polymers contain no sulfonate and/or sulfate end groups.
Another solution polymerization process for the preparation of low molecular weight polyacrylonitriles, with molecular weights M.sub.v of about 30,000 to 2,000, is also described, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,636. The polymerization is carried out in concentrated salt solutions, for example zinc chloride solutions, with H.sub.2 O.sub.2 or K.sub.2 S.sub.2 O.sub.8 as a catalyst. However, it is carried out without a reducing agent in the presence of Cu.sup.2+ ions.
The homopolymers and copolymers of acrylonitrile described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,962 are also prepared by solution polymerization processes in concentrated zinc chloride solutions by means of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 and oxyacids of chlorine. As in the processes described above, the end product can be isolated only in an expensive manner, and the recovery of the salt solutions used is associated with considerable difficulties.
German Auslegeschrift 2,655,714 describes processes for the preparation of homopolymers of acrylonitrile which have very low K values and are also prepared by a precipitation polymerization process. However, a mixture of isopropanol and water is used as the reaction medium and the polymerization is carried out batchwise. The presence of isopropanol in the reaction mixture makes it difficult to recover the unreacted monomeric acrylonitrile, since a three-component system must now be separated by distillation, instead of acrylonitrile and water. In this previous literature, H.sub.2 O.sub.2 is described as the catalyst and hydroxylamine salts or hydrazine salts are described as the activator. Because of their toxicity, these reducing agents lead to environmental problems in the effluents. In addition, the above polymers contain no sulfonate and/or sulfate end groups in the chain molecule.
German Pat. No. 2,318,609 describes the preparation of homopolymers and copolymers of acrylonitrile by the precipitation polymerization process. Water is used as the reaction medium and the reaction is carried out with a persulfate catalyst and a pyrosulfite activator. However, the process leads only to polymers down to a K value of 35. It is also a disadvantage that the reaction is carried out only in dilute aqueous solutions at low acrylonitrile concentrations of 0.1 to 1.5% by weight, based on the reaction mixture, which unavoidably leads to low space/time yields. The polymerization is carried out in the absence of iron ions, and polyphosphates, which serve as complexing agents for iron and traces of heavy metal, are added to the reaction mixture. Low molecular weight acrylonitrile homopolymers which have been prepared by batchwise precipitation polymerization in an aqueous medium at pH values&gt;4 by means of persulfate catalysts without using activators or accelerators are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,336. The very low molecular weights are only achieved by carrying out the polymerization of the acrylonitrile in very high dilution at monomer concentrations of 0.05 to 0.5% by weight over very long reaction times. The yields are at most 23%, from which a space/time yield of only 0.01 to 0.2 g of polymer per liter of reaction solution and hour is calculated. The method described is thus unsuitable for an industrial process. Moreover, the resulting polymers contain virtually no sulfonate end groups.
It is emphasized both in German Pat. No. 2,318,609 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,336 that low molecular weight polyacrylonitriles can only be obtained if the polymerization of acrylonitrile is carried out in very dilute aqueous solution.